Husband Of A Dancing Girl
During the hot weekend midnights at Sahara Square, it´s hotels and casinos are bustling with activity Not only are people there to drink and play games, but also see entertainment of high quality I love them too, especially the fancy cave-like club inside the Palm Tree Hotel, my favorite However, I have a specific reason to why I always go there With its mysterious and enticing atmosphere, it´s like straight out of Egypt or the court of an ancient sultan But that is where I also get to see the performances of my special someone Judy and Marian have won the hearts of millions of Zootopians as the Bejeweled Beauties My wife and her vixen partner are no doubt the world´s loveliest belly dancers Ever since we met again, I´ve admired and followed the career of my dear rabbit I´m in a dimly lit Oriental-styled room already, waiting for the show to start Seeing you bring out the music in your heart is always worth seeing But it´s not just admiration, for we also share a romantic bond so loving Everything you do always fills my head with positive, beautiful thoughts I´m about to get them more again as the show beings with the sound of drums You and Marian enter the room when sultry dance music starts to play I can see why the audience is enthralled by your beauty You´re wearing a flowing purple two-piece skirt, jewelry and a bejeweled silk bra barely covering your chest Marian too looks great as she is clad in a pink version of that same outfit No male mammal can take his eyes off those two lovely desert flowers The action begins when the two of you start to sway your shapely hips You move so smoothly across the stage to the other end it almost looks like flying This dance is just as good as the one you two did at Gazelle´s wedding The rabbit and the vixen spin their hips and tight stomachs with grace Holding your paws up in the air towards the roof, you both are perfectly in tune You two are a sight lovely to see for any kind of art connoisseurs But nobody appreciates Judy´s beauty and skill more as a certain fox does There´s more than meets the eye with your beauty, which not many of your admirers know about You have a big heart of pure gold inside, like the coins on your bedlah that you´re wearing at the moment Generous, sweet, brave, honest, smart and always supportive of others The Ara-Bunny Princess is like a girl out of any male mammal´s dreams And of course for a belly dancer, you´re a real looker Cute nose, luscious lips, curvy body, soft ears, lovely eyes and a round rear unlike any other I can see all of that as you wiggle your tail and move your paws in a wavelike pattern You´re good in front of the audience, but when you dance just for me, there´s a totally different tone That is when your most seductive and sultriest side gets to play out Doesn’t matter which approach you take for your dancing is always great You think of me very often whenever you dance, which really encourages and inspires you In or out of our jobs, the love between us is genuine and true As you gyrate your body in an almost hypnotical fashion, it´s like a vision out of this world So relaxed and blissful, but also so enticing and wild You two swing your rears and rock your chests back and forth Such a long and complex choreography, yet you´re not out of breath During the dance, you have that spark in your eyes that shows how you´re in a flirty mood I can see that especially well when your gaze turns towards your husband You know in your heart how much I always love to come and see your performances And I applaud the loudest whenever your show ends It happens at the moment too, with several applauds and roses thrown in your and Marian´s direction Proud about your performance together, you do a triumphant high five with that vixen When nobody´s paying attention, you look at me and blow me a kiss As I blush in response to that, I see on your face the cutest smile in the universe You were amazing tonight as always, my wonderful bunny wife There´s a reason why I call you the shiniest star in the sky of Sahara Square I can´t wait to get home with you tonight when you´re done for today There´s nothing I like more than cuddling with you on our bed peacefully You really are a true desert bloom, so vivid and so beautiful I´m so lucky to be the husband of a dancing girl. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories where Judy and Marian are partners Category:AU Fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Nick and Judy's married years